The aim of this proposal is two-fold: to develop a graduate program to effectively train students from diverse academic backgrounds, in the use of a broad variety of technologies and approaches, to attack the fundamental problems in biomedical research; and, to integrate a select group of undergraduate honors students into this interdisciplinary research experience. The proposed "Integrated Biomedical Research Training Program" (IBRTP) will enhance the already strong interdisciplinary research environment at UNC- Chapel Hill, building on our extensive collaborative research interactions between the School of Medicine and the College of Arts and Sciences. The program will recruit and train scientists from the physical, mathematical and engineering sciences together with students from biomedical disciplines. The IBRTP program will integrate these students from the outset, both in new comprehensive courses and in interdisciplinary research teams. At the same time, every student will be grounded in a traditional specialty, pursuing a B.S. or PhD in their chosen discipline. Participating departments have committed to accommodate students with flexible timelines for qualifying exams, and an expanded selection of elective courses. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]